At The Opera Tonight!
by LunarLotus123
Summary: Krystal Lancaster is one of newest members of Torchwood. Can she cope with their strange new world?
1. Chapter 1

Cardiff is usually a rather quiet small town.

What most people didn't know, was what went on in the shadows of this city.

That's where Torchwood comes in.

A small group of people, lead b a man known as Jack Harkness.

On this team were Ianto Jones, Owen Wilson, Gwen Cooper, and Toshiko Sato.

They specialized in taking care of the Cardiff Rift, a rip in space and time that allows certain unwanted things into this world.

* * *

><p>"Come on Krys! You're slowing down already?"<p>

A man with dark hair and pale skin was standing across from a woman with long red hair that was tied up into a pony tail.

Between them was an alley way about 20 ft high, the only creature there being a stray cat.

"No way!" she snapped running at him.

As she reached the edge of the roof, Krys leapt and tucked into a roll, ensuring she'd land on the opposite roof with minimal injury.

"Krystal, what's up? That's the third time tonight you've hesitated."

"Shut up Jake. I've had alot on my mind lately," Krystal replied as she looked around, "Whadda ya think? Should we hit the pub or the library?"

"No," Jake replied standing in front of her , "We're not moving until you tell me what's up."

The female parkour runner sighed and leaned against a chimney, "The chief has been considering taking me off the force."

"What! You're the best officer! I'd be partner-less! He can't think of torturing me like that!"

"He got word some out of the way group wants me on their team. It's that Torchwood group I think," Krystal replied fixing her hair tie.

"You're fucked. That group is nothing but a joke," the dark haired man replied with a smirk, "I think the chief may just be pulling your leg now."

"You maybe right. Anyway, let's finish this run before my heart rate drops any further," Krystal snapped running towards the local pub, jumping over rails and across alleys on her way.

"You cheater!" Jake cried following her.

* * *

><p>As they reached the pub, Kyrstal slid down a gutter pipe onto a fire escape before leaping to the ground.<p>

Once Jake joined her, she chuckled a bit, "Now who's slowing down?"

"Hey, you're the one th-"

Before Jake could finish his sentence, he was screaming in pain.

Krystal could only stare as she saw some strange creature come from the shadows and latch onto his neck, "JAKE! OH MY GOD!"

Instinctively, she reached for her nine mil. but realized she had left it at her house, "SHIT!"

In a hurry to get the creature off of Jake, Krystal grabbed a brick and smashed it into the things head.

It hesitated only a moment, letting his grip on the boy go before setting his sight on Krystal.

Before she ran, Krystal threw Jake over his shoulder then darted towards the street.

As she reached the sidewalk, two black SUV's pulled up in front of her.

A man in a black trench coat stepped out of the drivers seat with a woman with brown hair and a slight gap in her teeth.

Out of the second car came a man and a woman, the man had a crew cut and blond hair, what looked to be a perpetual brood on his face, the woman was asian and in a pant suit.

"Where is it?" the man in the trench coat asked.

Krystal was surprised that he had an American accent but just pointed to the alley.

He nodded and turned to the others, "Tosh, Gwen. Go get it. Owen come help this guy."

The brooding man walked over and grabbed Jake from Kyrstal's arms.

"What the hell was that!" Krystal snapped looking at who she assumed to be the leader.

"Why do you wanna know?" he asked looking at her friend, "When was he bitten?"

"A minute ago. But what the hell bit him and is it venomous?"

"Sorry Jack. He's already bled out. The damned weevil completely tore out his jugular and a chunk of his esophagus," Owen explained looking at the wound.

"Damn it! When will this killing spree end?" Jack muttered turning to the woman, "Okay, all I can say is we are Torchwood. What you saw is something you don't ever need to talk about and if you don't leave now you'll die."

"Wait...Torchwood? You guys are REAL?" she asked feeling her stomach knot up, "So the chief wasn't pulling my leg..."

"Chief? You're Krystal Lancaster?"

"Yes. Now tell me what the FUCK is going on!"

Jack and Owen both looked surprised as the woman braked out at Jack.

"In a bit. WE have to-"

"JACK! It got away!"

The woman Jack had called Gwen was running back, her gun in her hand.

Toshiko also ran back and sighed, "It escaped over the roof tops."

"You're kidding..."

"Gimme a gun," Krystal muttered looking at Jack.

"What?"

'Just do it!"

Jack sighed and handed her one of the spare ones from his Suv.

Krystal took it and tucked it into the waist of her leggings and ran into the alley.

Jack swore and ran after her, only to stare in shock as she scaled the fire escape and chased down the weevil.

"What the hell was that?" Toshiko asked looked freaked out.

"I don't know but she could be a huge help to use," Jack replied staring up at the rooftop.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Krystal was running hard after the creature, the image of Jake's lifeless body pushing her harder with each step.

After about ten minutes of running, the new Torchwood recruit caught up to the Weevil, the gun she had gotten from Jack in her hands and trained on it's head.

There was a dead silence between them as the weevil turned and glared at her.

"This is for you Jake..." she muttered before putting a bullet in it's head.

"We usually don't kill them!"

Krystal spun around to find that Jack had caught up to her, "You watch your fiancee die at that things hands...then lecture me."

Jack caught the gun as Krystal threw it to him and sighed, "Sorry about your boyfriend, Krystal. I don't know what you're feeling, but for future reference, we do whatever we can BEFORE killing Weevils."

"I'll make a note of that...and call me Krys. Only he called me Krystal."

"Fine, let's go. We gotta fill out your paperwork," Jack said climbing down a fire escape.

Krystal watched him then climbed down the same ladder.

* * *

><p>When they reached the others, Owen was writing down Jake's T.O.D, temp, etc.<p>

Ianto and Tosh were busy talking and Gwen had vanished.

"How bad is it?"

"Total exsanguination...he has MAYBE a pint left in 'im," the doctor muttered, ignoring the distraught woman staring at her fiancee's body.

Krystal saw Jake's shape beneath the white sheet, the blood spatters pointing out where he had been bitten.

She walked over and knelt beside the body, hesitating to lift the sheet.

The others stared at her, but said nothing.

"If you're looking for this," Owen said handing Krystal Jake's engagement ring, "I'll save ya the trouble. You may not wanna see his face."

Krystal took the ring and stepped back, "Thanks..."

"Ianto...take Miss. Lancaster home...she'll need some time," Jack instructed.

"Alright. Please come with me," Ianto said taking Krystal gently by the shoulders and leading her to one of the black SUV's.

After Ianto drove off with her, Jack turned to Owen and smacked him upside the head.

"Oi! What was that for!"

"Quit being so insensitive!"

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

After arriving back at her flat, Krystal stepped out of the SUV and turned to Ianto, "You can come upstairs if you want. I can put on the kettle."

"Thank you," Ianto replied following the red headed woman upstairs.

Once inside, Krys went straight to the kitchen and filled her tea kettle with water.

Ianto looked around before he turned to Krys, "So, how long have you lived here?"

"Since my mum passed. She had a rather large house in London but...I'm not too fond of the place," Krystal explained getting two cups from the cupboard as the kettle warmed up on the stove.

"I see. I'm sorry to hear that," Ianto said before he noticed a rather strange picture on the shelf by the window. It depicted a blond woman in a labcoat next to a rather odd looking man with a VERY long scarf and a trench coat, "Whose this?"

Krystal walked over and took a look, "Oh, that's my mum. The man in the picture is some man she called the Doctor. The stories she would tell me. Time travel, different planets, seemed like nothing but rubbish to me at the time. At least...until those Daleks showed up. Christmas...remember?"

Ianto nodded, how could anyone forget that Christmas.

"Oh well...That man disappeared from her life two years before I came along. I doubt he'd remember her," the woman said placing the photo face down and returned to the kitchen, "Sugar?"

"No thank you. Just straight is fine."

After a couple of minutes, Krystal returned to the dining room with two steaming cups, setting one down in front of Ianto before she sat down across from him.

Ianto thanked her and took a sip.

Krystal seemed not to notice, her eyes were semi glazed over, it was obvious where her thoughts were.

After a few minutes, Ianto stood up, "Sorry but I have to go. Will you be alright on your own?"'

"Hm? Oh yes," Krystal said once she came out of her daze, "Thank you, Ianto."

"Alright. Jack said he would be by tomorrow to brief you. Have a nice night," Ianto said before leaving.

Once he was gone, Krystal went straight to her room and flopped down on her bed.

On her fiance's side was the shirt he was wearing before duty, a Pink Floyd t-shirt, as well as the pillow he slept on.

Krys layed her hand on the pillow, a few tears rolling down her cheeks before she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Krys woke up and turned to Jake's side of the bed, hoping to find him there only to be greeted by an empty pillow.

After a moment of painful realization, Krys got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

Splashing some cold water on her face, she looked up at the mirror and felt a knot in her chest.

Her shirt was still stained with his blood which had seeped through onto her skin.

"It's never easy."

Krys cried out and reached for the bat beside the doorway, only to find the American from the night before standing there, "How'd you get in here?"

"Door was unlocked. How are you holding up?" Jack asked sitting on the bed.

"I'm fine," she lied setting the bat down and going to her closet to get a change of clothes.

"Fine? I know fine...and you are NOT fine."

"What business is it of yours?" Krys called out putting a black button down shirt on and blue jeans.

"Since I'm your new boss," Jack said as he walked over to her vanity, looking at a photo of Krys and her fiancee, "It's my job to make sure everything is alright."

"With all due respect, my personal business is my own," she said walking out of her closet to the bathroom where she proceeded to tie her hair up, "And as far as I'm concerned, you didn't exist until last night."

Jack sighed and shook his keys, "Well, we exist and have some paperwork to do."

Krys looked at him and nodded before following him to the SUV he had parked outside.

* * *

><p>"Wait, what?"<p>

Jack had stopped just outside of a small tourist shop that looked to be a bit old and worn.

"Never judge a book by its cover," he said getting out and heading inside.

Krys stared at him before following only to find a small room with Ianto standing at the desk with a smile, "Morning."

"Morning Ianto. Anything new?" Jack asked walking behind the desk, Krys in tow.

"No sir. Just the usual," he replied hitting a button under the desk causing a section of the wall moved away, revealing a walkway.

"You model this after a James Bond flick?" she asked as they walked through it.

"You could say that," Jack replied with a smirk, he knew she was going to fit in perfectly.

After passing through the hall and a few doorways, the two came to a stop inside of a large room filled with computers, technology and other things.

"Welcome to the Hub," Jack said walking towards what Krys presumed to be his office.

Krys was overwhelmed by the sheer size of the room, only to have her concentration broken by a screeching overhead.

"Don't mind her! She's already eaten!" Jack called out pointing at the pterodactyl circling over head.

"I-I see..." she managed walking towards Jack, trying not to look up.

"Oi! Jack! What should we do with the weevil corpse? Cold storage is getting a bit cramped."

Hearing a familiar voice, Krys turned to see the coroner from the night before looking as cheerful as ever.

"Already? Just put it in there for now, I'll take care of it later," Jack replied leading Kry into his office and shutting the door, "So? What do you think?"

"It's...a bit overwhelming..." Krys replied sitting down and taking a breath.

"Yeah, we get that alot...well not really," he said sitting behind the desk and pushing a small file towards her, "I just need ya to look over these real quick."

"Ok," Krys replied flipping it open and glancing at the papers, "Release forms?"

"Not quite. More like anti-release forms. Those state that anything you do or see here doesn't leave here. That means you can't tell ANYONE. Parents, friends, anybody," the american man said nonchalantly.

Though she wanted to say something, Krys just looked them over and signed, "There. Not like I have anyone to tell anymore..."

There was a short silence as Jack heard this, then sighed, "Alright. Now we need your blood."

"Wait, what?" she asked sounding and looking a bit shocked.

"Yeah, a sample of your blood. Just in case."

_What am I getting into? _Krys thought as Jack led her out of the office to a small area that looked like a coroners office mixed with a doctor's exam room.

"Owen," Jack said motioning for the doctor to come over, "I need you to take care of Krys' physical and blood sample."

Owen looked at her and sighed, "Right. Let's get this over with."

"Aren't you just one big ray of sunshine," Krys muttered under her breath before walking over and taking a seat on the exam table.

"You try doing my job everyday day in and day out and try to be all sunshine and smiles," the doctor snapped as he took a needle and jabbed it into the vein.

"Ow!" she yelped tensing up a bit.

"Sorry," Owen said sarcastically, a slight grin coming to his face, "Must have slipped."

"Slipped? Maybe like how you got that stick up your ass," Krys replied as he took the blood sample and removed the needle.

This went on throughout most of the physical, the other team members just watching and laughing.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

After getting her blood drawn, had her vitals taken, etc., Krys stood up and began to button her shirt back up.

"You're not going to be this pleasant all the time are you?" Owen asked writing down a few notes in Krys's file.

"Only if you keep being so cheerful," she replied looking at him over her shoulder, a sarcastic smirk dancing across her lips.

Owen rolled his eyes and slammed the file down on his table, "You're all cleared. Welcome to hell."

Hearing that, Krys paused, a brief thought of turning and leaving right then and there crossed her mind.

She pushed those thoughts away though and finished fixing her shirt.

"Alright. Now we can officially welcome you to the team," Jack said walking over and holding his hand out, "Ms. Lancaster."

Krys looked at his hand, then firmly shook it, "Thank you sir."

"Drop the sir, just call me Jack," he replied shaking her hand and letting go, "Sir is too formal."

"Here you go Jack. Ms. Lancaster's identification," Ianto said handing Jack a card and badge.

"Thanks Ianto. Krys, do not lose these. These are your new life," Jack explained handing the items to the red haired woman.

"Right," she replied looking at them and putting them in her pocket.

"Tosh, you mind giving Krys a tour of the place? I have an angry Detective Inspector on the line," Jack said looking at one of the team members before running back into his office.

Smiling, an asian woman walked over and motioned for Krys to follow her, "Come on..."

Krys nodded and followed Tosh down one of the halls, taking in everything she could as they walked.

"Here we keep the weevils and other aliens we catch," Tosh explained leading Krys into a room filled with what looked like glass cells.

There was a slight tinge of hesitation in her mind as Tosh walked to the end of the hall, but she pushed past it and followed Tosh, trying to ignore the creatures staring from the cells.

"You alright?"

Krys nodded and kept looking forward, "Yeah...it's...it's just a lot to take in..."

Tosh watched her and sighed, "We'll do this part another day. I'll show you to the vault..."

Before she could object, Tosh was already heading for the next room.

Krys hurried after her, stopping outside of one particular cell.

Inside was a creature like the one that killed her fiance, pacing and hissing.

"You coming?" Tosh asked poking her head in again.

"Oh yeah, sorry," she said hurrying after Tosh.

"I saw your footwork the other day. That was incredible," Tosh said trying to break the awkward silence, "How'd you do that?"

"Parkour. It's basically an urban gymnastic track and field kind of thing. It's how me and Jake met. We were at a meet and greet," Krys replied putting her hands in her pockets.

"Looks tricky," Tosh said opening the door to the alien technology vault, "Not sure if I have the coordination to do something like that."

"It took me a long time to do a run without hurting myself in one way or another," Krys replied with a chuckle.

The two continued their tour, talking and joking as they walked.

After finishing the tour, Tosh took Krys back to the main room and walked over to Gwen.

"Krys, this is Gwen. You two haven't met properly yet have you?" Tosh said turning to Gwen and smiling.

"Nice to meet you," Krys said shaking her hand.

"You too. Welcome aboard. I know it's hard to get used to, but you'll adjust in no time," Gwen said with a smile.

Krys simply smiled before walking away, headed for the door that lead to Jack's office.

"Ah, Krys. What can I do for you?" Jack asked looking up from his paperwork.

"Can I ask you something?" Krys said walking in and shutting his door behind her.

"Okay," Jack said motioning for her to sit, "Shoot."

Krys sat down and sighed, her hands folded on her lap, "Why me?"

Jack raised an eyebrow before leaning forward in his chair, his elbows resting on his desk, "Because, unlike everyone else in your precinct...you ask questions. On top of that, your family has some interesting history."

"My family?"

Jack smirked and placed a photo on the table, the same one Ianto had asked about when he took her home, "Oh yeah."

"How'd you get that?" Krys snapped, grabbing the photo of her mother and her mysterious Doctor.

"I have my ways," the dark haired american said sitting back in his chair, "Besides, your door was unlocked, remember?"

Krys pocketed the photo before standing up, "Are we allowed to smoke down here?"

Jack simply shook his head and motioned to the door they had come in.

After a moment, Krys followed the path outside, pulled a pack of smokes from her pocket and lit one up.

_These guys are crazy..._she though as she shakily took a drag.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


End file.
